


Only One~A Hunger Games AU

by SpiritGalaxyWolves



Series: TOH Hunger Games AU [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves
Summary: Luz Noceda accidentally ends up in a dark dystopian realm, where witches are forced to fight against one another and outlaws, like Eda The Owl Lady are shoved into District 12, Luz gets reaped for the games after some peacekeepers find her in the Boiling Isles force her to stay, whats worse is that she gets reaped for a Quarter Quell, the career districts are forced to send MORE tributes. Luz befriends the District 2 tributes, especially one that was soon about to start training as a peacekeeper, but only one tribute can win.
Series: TOH Hunger Games AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928125
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is fairly rushed

Luz looked around, this was a strange place, she realized she was right outside a house

"Oh, good your back"

Luz heard a voice suddenly, she leaped into the nearest hiding place and watched, a woman stepped outside the house, and placed the small owl Luz had been chasing onto a staff, Luz let out a gasp of surprise as the owl turned into wood

"Now lets see" The woman took many things out of the bag, including things that were _definitely not_ garbage and tossed them away, calling them garbage, she then pulled out Luz's book, the woman made fire out of thin air and Luz widened her eyes in amazement, but then felt a flash of alarm at the woman's next words "Good kindling!" Luz raced out of the bushes and grabbed her book as quick as possible, "Sorry, that's my book" The woman blinked, "I've never seen you before, I thought I knew _everyone_ in District 12" 

"I'm not from around here" Luz explained to the woman

"Where are you from then? District 11?"

"Actually, no, I just walked into a weird looking shack and then I ended up next to your house."

"Oh, no, you must be a human then"

"Strange thing for another human to say, but yes"

"I'm not a human, I'm Eda the Owl Lady, I'm the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, I advise that you leave here as soon as possible"

Luz blink in confusion "Your a witch?"

Eda nodded

"That. Is. So. COOL!" Luz exclaimed her eyes shining

Eda's expression was dark "Not here it's not" She pulled out a strange looking key "You need to leave, _now!_ "

"Who needs to leave?"

"Ah nuts, too late" Eda said "Looks like the peacekeepers are already here"

Two people walked over "Who's this?" They asked

"A random human that randomly appeared out of nowhere" Eda responded with a groan "Don't kill her, she hasn't done anything to break the emperor's laws, If needed, I can keep her"

"Fine, but if she isn't here for the reaping, you'll _regret_ letting her go"


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for the reaping.

Lots had happened in the past couple days, including Luz becoming significantly close with a demon that lived with Eda named King, he claimed to have been the King of demons in the past, but no one believed it, Luz walked nervously into the reaping, once everyone filed in, someone walked out on stage and introduced herself as Kikimora. she began telling the story about how 50 years ago, Emperor Belos came to rules, how before that, magic was wild and unpredictable. "Emperor Belos showed the world how to use magic the _proper_ way, inventing the coven system, however, at first witches didn't like the idea of covens, so they rebelled, as you all probably know, The Capitol won, your punishment for defying the Emperor was and still is as follows:

  * Being separated into districts
  * The Hunger Games



This years Quarter Quell doesn't effect District 12, as District 12 is always in the games, as a... _outlaw_ district, lets begin the reaping shall we? May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Ladies first for the reaping, as always." Kikimora walked over to a jar and closing her eyes, selected a note. "Ah, here we go, the District 12 female tribute will be Luz Noceda!" Luz panicked and remembered when the peacekeepers had come to Eda's house, The Owl House, to collect Luz's name so she would be entered in the reaping, she barely felt it as the peacekeepers grabbed her and placed her onto the stage, nor did she hear the name of the male tribute, Luz knew she was probably gonna die soon, she wouldn't be able to go back home tomorrow and not be entered into a reaping ever again, she probably wouldn't be able to go home at all.

Luz's stylist was working on Luz for the tribute parade, to pass the time Luz wa remembering the list of tributes, or what she had payed attention to, she remembered that the Quarter Quell meant that only half of the districts, Excluding 4 and 12 had tributes, and that 1, 2, and 4 had to send in a extra female tribute, the tributes she had remembered was: 

District 1 Female:

Bosha

District 1 Male:

Mattholomule

District 2 Females:

Amity

Willow

District 2 Male:

Augustus 

_Gus would be a good nickname for him though, if I ever became allies with him_ Luz noted in her head

District 4 Females:

Skara

and the District 12 Female, Luz herself

She sighed a little, before her stylist announced "Finished!"

Luz looked in the mirror her stylist had shown her, she was still wearing the same earrings, but she wasn't wearing her casual cat-eared sweatshirt, shorts and leggings, she was now wearing a black sparkly dress, a black rhinestone studded bracelet with gold outer edges and inside. Her shoes were bright red at the back and bottom, fading into black, District 12 was the coal mining district and the outfits were supposed to echo that, in Luz's personal opinion, here outfit screamed 'Look at me, I'm from the coal mining district' 

"So, what do you think?" Luz's stylist asked

"I love it!" Luz exclaimed happily, she was sentenced to death, but she might as well make the best of it, plus sparkles and rhinestones _did_ look good on her, the stylist let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad!" He said and escorted Luz out to the Tribute Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, time for the third chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Luz walked nervously into the training room, 2 people were at the herb/healing station, 2 were at the hologram fighting station, and just about everyone else was scattered around the room, deciding it would be the best idea, Luz headed quietly over to the herb station. "So, this ones for scratches?" asked of the tributes at the healing station, holding up a leaf as Luz came into earshot. The trainer nodded and Luz quietly sat down in one of the stations chairs. "Oh, hello!" The trainer spoke noticing her. The trainer looked Luz up and down. "Your that _human_ from District 12, aren't you?" She asked. Luz nodded "Yep, that's me!"

One of the tributes eyes widened in amazement "A _human_ on the Boiling Isles? Pretty much directly in front of me? This is the best day of my life!" He smiled eagerly, the other tribute also smiled, "Hi, your names Luz, isn't it? I saw the reaping recording, I'm sorry that this happened to you." Her eyes are filled with sympathy

"You seem nice, I'm sorry it had to happen to you as well"

"I'm Willow, and this is Augustus" The girl said

"Is it okay if I nickname you Gus, like the Augustus from my school in the human world?" Luz asked, remembering her thoughts before the tribute parade.

Augustus nodded eagerly "Of _course_ I want a human nickname!"

Amity walked out of the hologram fighting station

"Your _finally_ done"

Amity flipped around as she heard a voice behind her, recognizing Bosha, one of the District 1 female tributes "You were fighting holograms for like an hour"

"Like it matters" Amity snapped "If we're gonna be stuck in an area trying to kill each other, I might as well practice"

"Whatever, can we go mess around with Willow now?"

"Sure, I can barely believe she switched magic tracks yesterday, I didn't think that was allowed, especially when she's about to die" Amity suddenly spotted Willow, and it looked like she had become friends with that District 12 girl.

"I mean, no one has called me that since I switched to the plant track yesterday" Willow admitted to Luz, "But I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Hey, half-witch"

Luz, Willow and Gus turned around, and the sound of a tributes voice "Amity" Luz heard Willow mumble under her breath while looking at a green haired-girl. _That must be Amity._ Luz thought.

"Oh, You were so desperate for a friend that you turned to the criminal district" A pink haired girl with a extra eye said meanly.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one that ran into them, Willow's not desperate!" Luz said, deciding to stand up for her new friend.

"Oh yeah?" Asked the pink-haired girl

"Yeah!" Luz said and Willow shifted uncomfortably, Amity snickered under her breath

"Me and Bosha are _careers,_ that means we're gonna win, really we're just making it hard on the competition"

Luz stared at Bosha and Amity "Umm, is there a version of a witches duel that can happen in training?"

Willow nodded reluctantly "Basically, you just compare private session scores"

"Okay then, I challenge either one of you to one of those" Luz said to Bosha and Amity

Bosha opened her mouth to speak, but Amity spoke first

"Then _I_ accept"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Amity POV chapters yet, I just wanted to do it for one section in the last chapter.

Luz walked stiffly and nervously into the room where she would have her private session, she only knew one spell, a light spell, not anything dangerous! Luz remembered learning the spell like it was yesterday.

  
Before the reaping There was a boiling rain storm, like rain only hot, painful, and well, boiling; everyone, except peacekeepers, was required to stay inside while the rains passed. Luz had convinced Eda to teach her a new spell, it was a light spell, Luz managed to record part of the spell before Eda passed out, King and Luz then stole, and broke, Eda's elixir, which of course in the end, resulted in Eda becoming a owl beast, luckily, Luz's recording saved her life by showing a symbol in the spell circle, resulting in Luz figuring out how to cast a light spell, demons with black eyes were sensitive to light, so Luz was able the use the spell to turn Eda back to normal.

"Begin" A gamemaker's voice snapped Luz out of the memory. She gulped, trying to think of something good to do, then she remembered Eda's advice before she left District 12. _When it comes time for private sessions, there are mounds in the floor, step on those and it will look like your doing magic._ Luz didn't want to cheat just to get a high score, and decided to maybe show off her ability to run fairly fast instead. But as she took a few steps, she accidentally stepped on the mounds.

_Her score will be reset to 1 for cheating._

Luz sighed, she hadn't meant to cheat, and now Amity was going to win, and that meant she couldn't use magic in the games, because she couldn't learn it due to the everlasting oath she made to Amity.

Luz woke up early the next morning to the news that her mentor had caught Amity cheating with a Construction Coven glyph from her mentor, Lilith Clawthorne, and that the Private Duel was off. At training, she noticed Amity sitting sad and looking embarrassed in a corner, Luz raced over "Amity!" 

Amity looked at her "Just, stay away from me" she snapped, Luz stood there

"Whatever, you lost and cheated, admit you aren't a witch!"

"I-I, Your right" Luz said sadly

Amity's expression was surprised and slightly shocked

"I'm _not_ a witch" Luz drew a light glyph on the notepad she had in her pocket "But, I'm training hard to be one"

Amity rolled her eyes and turned away "T-that's nothing _a child_ could do a light spell" but then she looked at Luz, "But, I haven't seen it cast that way before"

"Humans can't do magic, so I've had to improvise"

Amity made a spell circle, similar to the one that had cast the everlasting oath, grabbed Luz's hand and pulled it through the circle. "The oath is unbound" she sighed

Luz looked up hopefully "Son I can still learn magic?"

"Humans have _no magical ability_ , but i doubt that'll stop you."


	5. Chapter 5

Luz walked into the training area, noticing Amity showing the District 3 and 5 tributes as she fought some holograms, curious Luz padded closer. Amity slashed the underbelly of a hologram and stood up. "That's the underbelly slash, you use it to not only injure your opponent, but to get out of tight spots, such as when your pinned down" Amity spoke to the other tributes. Luz smiled a little and whispered to herself. "Amity mentoring some other tributes? Maybe I can befriend her, like Azura befriended her rival."

Amity finished showing the tributes battle moves and they walked off, Luz stood up, Amity turned around, widening her eyes in surprise. "Oh, it's you."

"Amity..." Luz began "Showing some other tributes battle moves. Wow. Looks like this sour lemon drop has a hidden sweet center."

Amity narrowed her eyes "My mentor assigned it, don't get your leggings in a bunch 

"Hey I could help with the other tributes. We could take turns talking. And show off more moves. I know a few really good ones." Luz said

 **"** Human, do you see me going to your favorite training shack and bugging you while you... try to learn magic? [ _scoffs_ ] Okay, I don't really know which is your favorite station, but every time you come near me, I get in trouble. Just leave me alone."

Luz knew Amity was right, Amity somehow had gotten in trouble the last 3 times Luz ran into her, 4 counting the Private Duel. Luz suddenly noticed Amity was walking away and sighed.   
"So much for befriending rivals."

"You gonna let her get to you like that?" 

Luz heard the unrecognizable voice behind her and remembered it was Visiting Day, the day when the tributes families visited to see how the tributes were doing in training, the interviews were also today, but she assumed that was intentional. It was also a fairly optional training day. Luz turned around to see two twins standing behind her, both looked fairly similar to Amity. "Who are you?"

"Just some people who love to mess around." Answered the female.

"Watch this." The second twin said, then called out "Hey, Mittens, Earlier your mentor told us that if you keep forgetting your lunch, she'll make sure you lose all your sponsors." He held out a bag. "Also, stop being a jerk to your friend."

Amity turned around, her expression flared with annoyance and grabbed the bag "She's not my friend!"

The mentors always gave the tributes a lunch bag to put on their assigned tables every day.

"Yeah, makes sense" The female said "She seems way too cool for you."

"You three can leave now." Amity said, walking away to put her lunch on her assigned table.

All three of them chuckled a little.

"So your that District 12 human." The male said.

The female spoke next "I'm Emira and this is Edric. We're Amity's older siblings. We read about how you embarrassed her so many times, no wonder she hates you."

"I know," Luz said."But I didn't mean any of it."

"Don't waste your time with Mittens" Emira said "While we're here, me and Ed are way more fun. Follow us."

The whole day was filled with pranking and messing around with the mentors and tributes, and annoying Amity, in the end they got kicked out of the training area for the day. Luz wondered why Eda and King hadn't showed up yet. "Wow, Amity's even madder at me now, I didn't think that was possible!" Luz said as they walked down the hall and Edric paused for a few moments, so Luz and Emira did too.

"No" Edric said "when Mittens gets mad she looks like this" He held his breath and his whole face turned red, he nearly fell over though. "Woah, almost passed out."

"Hey, your pretty fun, meet us in the training room later tonight, there is something we wanna see."

Edric spoke next "And rumor has it, there is a secret library behind the training area, the wailing star tonight is supposed to unlock some rare event. You in?"

"Sure!" Luz replied excitedly

"Great. Meet back here at midnight. See you, Luz."

 **"** Bye!" Luz said as the twins walked off in a separate direction "This is great. First I befriend the siblings then I befriend the Amity!"

Luz had just finished her lunch and walked into her room to find Eda and King, Eda was rocking a little creature that somewhat resembled a bat and looked up as Luz walked in. "Don't judge, I'm gonna get paid millions of snails for babysitting this creature, so how's your day been going?"

Luz smiled "My day has been great! Cool teens like me!" then glanced at Eda rocking the bat again "You look so motherly when you do that."

"Say that again and I'll steal your tongue" Eda answered grimly. 

"Aw, how can you say that around this cute baby?"

The bat-looking creature then became 3 bat-looking creatures and they flew all around the room, Luz slowly slid out the door, "Um, I got interviews soon, parenting sure looks rewarding, e-enjoy your life lessons! Bye!" She closed the door and sighed, trying to think of something to do for the next few hours.

"And have you made any allies yet?"

Luz nodded "Two of the district 2 tributes"

The interviewer looked surprised "District 12 allied with District 2?" He asked and Luz nodded. "Impressive!" He said 

Luz smiled a little. She hadn't really thought about how big of a deal it was that she had made a alliance with careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no Visiting Day in The Hunger Games.


	6. Informational/Filler Chapter

Last. had been rough. Turned out that the twins wanted to steal Amity's diary, considering Visiting Day was their only chance, the secret library turned out to be real and so did the wailing star event, the books were brought to life. Amity caught the three and then one of the books came to life, putting Luz and Amity in danger, Luz and Amity had made a alliance and Luz had gave Amity her book to borrow, since Amity apparently liked Azura, but only had the first four books.


	7. Chapter 7

The games had begun and Luz was standing in her tube-podium, waiting for the countdown to end.

10...

Luz glanced around nervously

9...

She looked at the other tributes in the tubes

8...

_ You have to survive, _

7...

_ How would Eda... _

6...

_ Or king even,  _

5...

_ Feel, if you didn’t? _

4...

It was almost time

3...2..1...

A horn sounded and all the tubes  opened , Luz cautiously walked outside the tube and got ready to race  away, when she suddenly noticed Amity, someone was behind her looking about ready to ambush her, Luz raced over towards the m, “Amity, Look out!” she exclaimed, barreling into the person trying to ambush her ally. “Huh?” Amity turned around as Luz looked up and hoped off the person. “Luz, what are you doing?” Amity snapped “You were supposed to run away remember? ” “But- Amity” Luz started “Someone was about to ambush you; I couldn’t let that happen” Amity sounded reluctant as  she spoke next “You should’ve let them, remember, We may be allies now, but in the end, it’s everyone for themselves.” She grabbed 4 random backpacks “Well, I guess whets done is done, take these two, for Gus and Willow” Amity handed Luz 2 of the backpacks “I’ll carry yours and m ine ” Amity wrapped one of the backpacks behind her back, as if already claiming it as hers and grabbed Luz’s hand “Now, come on, before both of us die.” Luz nodded and raced through the blood and fighting as quick as they could, once they had been running for about five minutes, they both fell to the ground , out of breath “We need to look for the others, come on ” Amity said, they both stood up “ Uhhh , which way should we go?” Luz asked and Amity thought for a moment, "Well-” she was cut off by the sound of Willow’s voice “There you are!” She exclaimed , then realization dawned upon her “Wait, Luz ran into the bloodbath, didn’t she ? ” Amity nodded, looking a little angry again .

District 3 Male, District  3 Female, District 4 Male ,  District 7, District  9

That’s all the tributes that died in the Bloodbath ,  everyone that  had so  far died because of the  capitol's se lfishness.  Luz thought with a sigh . She  was laying down, watching the sky, Willow and Gus were already asleep and Amity was  lying next to Luz , just as awake as Luz was. “So...” Amity began “Why /didn’t/ you leave when you had the chance?” Amity asked , earning a sigh from Luz “I tried, this is obviously worse than summer camp, then some peacekeepers came along, they weren’t that bad of peacekeepers, but they took Eda’s portal and forced me to stay here. ”

“ Summer camp? ”

“Well, more like bummer camp,  I w a s g o n n a g o t h e r e b e c au s e I ’ m c o n s i d e r e d w e i r d i n t h e h u m a n r e l m ”

Amity rolled her eyes, or it looked like she did, it was hard to tell in the dark, “Yeah, right, the weirdest thing you’ve done since you got reaped was try to befriend a  career, and that’s technically smart , also seeing as I’m that career, I know that I wouldn’t be your ally if you were  _ that _ weird ” She said with a hint of amusement in her voice .

Luz smiled, feeling herself drift off to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

_District 5 had been eliminated in the past few days_

Amity noted in her diary, she hadn't wrote much all week, too busy, running, or fighting, or protecting Luz to even have time to write, this was her first chance. It was snowing, surprising, but probably some weird arena event, so Amity made sure her group stayed inside the shelter. "Whatcha doing Amity?" Amity heard Luz's voice and quickly shut her diary. "N-nothing!" She said, after the "Secret Library Incident" She didn't trust anybody, not even Luz, with anything involving her diary. Luz tilted her head a little but didn't have time to say anything before a growl sounded outside, Everyone froze in fear, claws smashed away the top of the tree that the 4 were sheltering in. "Slitherbeast" Willow murmured. Amity quickly came up with a plan in her mind "Luz, Gus, both of you get behind the beast and try to set it on fire with some matches, Willow-" Amity was cut off as she realized Willow was gone, she raced out of the tree and saw Willow in the Slitherbeast's claws it reached down towards Luz and Gus, "No!" She exclaimed, shoving Luz out of the way as it grabbed Gus. Willow and Gus's backpacks fell to the ground, Amity grabbed the bags, found and tunnel and shoved the bags and Luz, ignoring her protests, in the tunnel, going in last. After a few minutes, Amity climbed out of the tunnel, Luz behind her. "Stay here." She ordered Luz. 

"No! That beast took Willow and Gus" Luz protested

Amity sighed and spelled Luz into a magic cage-thing "We discussed this, we can't let you get hurt." and with that she raced off in the direction the Slitherbeast went.

So, Amity wasn't able to keep Luz contained. Luz had learned a ice spell that got her out of the magic cage. Now, they were in a plan to save Willow and Gus. Amity was currently melting the beasts sticky goo-stuff off Willow and Gus with a fire spell, when she finished she heard Luz screaming and saw her running away from the Slitherbeast but just a few minutes after, Luz and the beast leaped onto a ice spell glyph and the Slitherbeast was launched to the other side of the arena, Amity let out a sigh of relief and Willow, Gus and Amity raced towards Luz. "You did it!" Amity said

" _we_ did it, but anyway, we lost three matches because I had to make the beast mad enough to chase me" 

"It's fine!" Amity said, "I'm gonna go hunting, does anyone want to come with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

The stakes were getting higher.

In the last 2 days/weeks/months, many people had been eliminated, Luz had already lost track of who was dead and who was alive, she had also lost track of time. She let out a sigh, looking around, next to her, Amity was sharing some nuts with Willow. Suddenly, Luz realized that she couldn't find Gus. "Uhhh...guys..." Luz fought off panic, where could he be? 

Amity and Willow looked at Luz, concern growing in there faces, "What happened?" Amity asked anxiously.

"Where's Gus?"

As the question registered, Willow and Amity seemed to start to panic, they looked around frantically, when suddenly they heard a shriek, almost all at once the three rushed outside, looking for the source of the sound. _It couldn't have come from Gus, Don't let it have come from him._ Luz thought worriedly as they headed forward, sure enough, Gus was shoved against a tree, fear in his eyes as he stared at the tribute holding him up.

Out of the corner of Luz's eye, Amity began drawing a spell circle, "Let him go!"

"Who's gonna make me, traitor?" The girl taunted, and Luz realized that the tribute was one of the remaining careers, Amity finished the spell circle, and the same time as the other tribute had made a spell circle, they both revealed to be fire spells. The girl turned back to Gus and in the same instant, Amity threw her fire spell at the girl, in the final seconds, the girl placed the fire spell on Gus and they both began to burn.

"NO!" Luz shouted, tears starting to fall from her eyes as two canon shots sounded, this wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening, this was a nightmare and Luz was about to wake up, but nothing happened, Luz didn't blink open her eyes to reveal herself in the tree, or even better, at _home._ This was real, no matter how much anyone wanted to deny it. Luz felt someone touch her shoulder comfortingly and looked up to see Amity, her eyes also filled with tears that she was trying to wipe away. "We knew this would happen," She whispered, "No matter how much we want to deny it, we knew that someone had to die, soon, we _know_ only _one_ of us, if _any_ can go home."

Luz tore her shoulder away angrily, earning a shocked expression, Luz would've felt guilty or regretful for pulling her shoulder away if it weren't for the blazing anger and grief overwhelming her. "Don't talk to me!" She snapped, "This is _your_ fault, Gus would still be here, _alive,_ if it weren't for you, you could've cast that fire spell quicker, but you _didn't!"_ Luz ran off, she didn't know where she was going, she just didn't want to be anywhere near Amity right now.

"Luz, wait! Your going to get yourself killed!" Amity yelled as Luz ran off in a random direction, this wasn't happening, Gus was dead, that was enough, _Luz couldn't_ , absolutely _couldn't_ die in the same way, on the same day, Willow was standing a few inches away, watching the fire, shock and fear in her expression, "Go back to the tree" Amity ordered, "I have to go keep Luz alive." Willow hesitantly and reluctantly nodded and headed off, slowly towards the tree. Amity raced off in the direction Luz ran in.

Luz ran faster the second she heard footsteps behind her, and Amity's desperate voice, she didn't respond to it, she had no reason to. Tears were falling from Luz's face like rain, she kept running as fast as she could but it wasn't long before her legs started aching and she sat down, she looked around, Amity wasn't chasing her anymore, Luz curled up, still crying, and eventually, cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Luz blinked open her eyes, it was dawn, how long was she asleep for? She climbed out of the bush she had fell asleep in and looked around, she remembered snapping at Amity and felt a flash of guilt, knowing that Amity had tried protecting the whole group, and knowing Gus's death was never anyone's fault but the girl that had killed him. 

_Maybe I should look for Amity and Willow, you know what they always say, safety in numbers!_ Luz thought before getting up and looking around, she started walking in the direction she thought she came running from and let out a sigh as she walked through the bushes and trees. After a few minutes, Luz saw the tree, she paused as she heard a rustling in the bushes, she whipped around, and saw a female tribute climb out of the bushes, Luz let out a screech of fear and bolted off, running for her life, running even faster than when she tried to run away from Amity. 

Suddenly, Luz was on the ground, and with fear shooting through her, realized that her foot was caught in a root. She yelled, "Amity! Willow! Somebody help!" she hoped that she didn't just summon more enemy tributes to kill her,the girl ran closer and, just as Luz thought it was all over for her, a abomination head sprang out and landed in the girls face, the spell the girl was trying to cast faltered and wasn't cast, Luz looked down to see Amity leaping out of the bushes, she apparently got a bow and arrow recently and she was setting it right now, Willow ran over to Luz's side and cast a spell to make the root loosen it's grip on Luz's foot and she was able to escape.

The girl that attacked Luz stood up, took one look at Amity's ready bow and raced away, a few moments later the arena's speakers turned on.

"Tributes of The Hunger Games! I am inviting you all to a feast, why you ask? Well, I encourage you go to the feast, because those who don't will be attacked by Grom." The speakers then turned off, Luz noticed Amity stiffen at the mention of Grom and realized that Amity knew that someone else would die today.

"You sure we can do this?" Amity muttered as her and Luz were looking around for Grom. 

"Of course, and like I said, to make it less scary and more fun, we can dance like it's a party or something!"

Amity didn't think that was true, but to her surprise, if she had to be honest, the thought of dancing with Luz did comfort her. though she would never admit it. Amity reached her arm out to Luz as she saw Grom race out of the bushes, she grabbed Luz's hand, but she did that often enough, why did it feel different this time? Why did she feel excitement and nervousness as her hand grabbed Luz's? And why did she feel like the world would end if Luz died in this battle? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and began the dance-fighting with Luz. Seconds before the two won the battle, Amity felt a sharp pain in her side, but ignored it. Amity felt surprisingly disappointed when the battle ended, she had this warm feeling inside her when fighting, or dancing, with Luz. Luz looked over at Amity and gasped.

Amity felt panic instantly shoot through her, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"Your side! It's bleeding!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one can survive and win the games.

_What if I have a crush on Luz?_

Amity knew the possibility wasn't as far away as it seemed, but she still couldn't believe it, she had a _crush_ on a _human,_ someone that shouldn't even be in the games, and yet here she was. She winced as she rolled onto her side, bandaging the spot had taken all but ten band-aids from the bloodbath at the beginning of these games, Amity knew the final battle was coming soon, everyone but one person who was reaped was about to die, it was either her, Bosha, Luz, or Willow. Amity didn't want to die, but at the same time she wanted Luz to win, and the only way that was possible was if she died, Amity rolled back over, when she smelled smoke, she looked around, maybe Willow or Luz had started a late night camp fire, but they were both asleep, it was starting to get rather hot too, suddenly the back of the tree burst into flames, Amity let out a gasp of shock, "EVERYONE, UP _NOW_!" She yelled.

Willow and Luz blinked open their eyes, they looked confused until they turned around and saw the fire, they sprang up and ran towards , Amity helping her up, they raced out of the tree and as they did so, it was near impossible for Amity to ignore the pain in her side, before the trio knew it, they were at the cornucopia, and so was Bosha. This was about to be the final battle. Amity felt panic grip her, what if she, or even worse, what if Luz was about die? Bosha made a spell circle and the three had to duck to avoid the fire, Willow magically made a plant, that was about to strangle Bosha but Bosha leaped over it and ran over, seeming to notice Amity's injury, Bosha knocked Amity over and started digging her weapon in Amity's side, Amity let out a gasp of surprise and Bosha let go focusing on Willow next. "AMITY! NO!" Amity heard Luz's wail, and tried to fight off the darkness closing in on her, she was about to die and she knew it, but all that mattered was _Luz's_ survival now. Luz was leaned over Amity, seeming on the verge of tears.

"Don't die." Luz whispered. 

"I'm going to, you can't stop that"

"No! Don't think like that! We can use the last ten band-aids!"

"There isn't enough band-aids.....or....time" Amity's responses began getting weaker, Amity started getting weaker herself. "Focus.....on....the bat...battle....and even if....we are just....friends....I...love you;" that was the moment when the darkness finally closed in on Amity.

The second Amity's body fell limp underneath Luz, the canon sounded, "I love you too," Luz whispered before finally giving into the meltdown she was feeling, she looked around and saw the pink-haired girl, Bosha might've been her name, stumble into the fire with Willow, both of them fighting to much to notice, two more canon shots sounded, Willow's death made the numbness inside Luz grow, they were dead, all of them, Gus, Amity, Willow, she took them all for granted, especially Amity, but she shouldn't have, she really did care about Amity, and now she was dead, she ignored the speakers turning on and claiming her as the winner, she really wasn't the winner, she was the loser, she lost her allies, her friends, the only friends she'd ever had, and that was more important than the fact that she won some death game.

**Author's Note:**

> It will get better and less rushed every chapter


End file.
